Look After You
by ashleyt
Summary: CC.AU.ALL.Mature.Twin sisters Liz and Tess Guerin are home for the summer and they both fall for the same guy Max Evans. It quickly escalates into war sister vs. sister. The only thing that unites them is their hatred for their brother Michael's girlfrien
1. Chapter 1

Title: Look After You

Summary: Twin sisters Liz and Tess Guerin are home for the summer and they both fall for the same guy Max Evans. It quickly escalates into war; sister vs. sister. The only thing that unites them is their hatred for their brother Michael's girlfriend Maria Deluca. With Maria's stepbrother Kyle Valenti, Max's sister Isabelle and Tess's bestfriend Alex Whitman along for the ride this is a summer they wont forget.

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** This is a challenge I accepted at RF and I decided that since I had about 7 pages done it might be a good idea to post it here to make sure I was on the right track. So feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

_I wish I were Pam Troy_

Tess Guerin sighed for the fifth time since she started her shift at the CrashDown. The alien themed diner was 20 minutes from closing up and after a painfully slow night Tess wanted nothing more than to close the doors and go straight to bed so she could forget the day had ever happened.

"You're staring again", whispered Tess's twin sister Liz, startling her from her thoughts.

"Liz! You scared me" Tess responded moving her gaze from the only two occupants in the diner. "And anyways I wasn't staring, I was just seeing if they needed a refil".

Liz raised a single eyebrow in disbelief, "Yeah right, girl you've got a thing for Kyle Valenti and it's killing you to see him over there with Skank Troy. Though it really is beyond me what you see in him. He's nothing but a dumb jock".

Once again, Tess questioned the fact that they were twins. She was blonde with blue eyes while Liz was a brunette with brown eyes. They were built differently with Liz being tall and lean and Tess being short and curvy. Even their personalities were different. Tess hated most of school with the exception of her creative writing class and gym. She was a cheerleader who was considered popular and got invited to all the parties. Liz on the otherhand was considered more of a science nerd who loved to be at school or at home doing homework.

"Liz, you'll never get it. You only see what Kyle wants you to see. He's not as dumb as he looks" Tess responded as she once again had to defend her feelings for Kyle to Liz. _She only sees what she wants to see_

Liz held her hands up in defeat "Alright, alright...I give up." She sighed before changing the subject, "So I heard all the yelling earlier, what was it about this time?"

Tess's blood began to boil as she remembered the conversation with her parents earlier today.

_Tess was exasperated "Why can't I go out to Pete's party tonight?"_

_Jeff Parker lowered his paper to glance at his youngest daughter by four minutes, "Because there will be boys, alcohol, drugs, loud music, boys, no parents and oh did I forget boys?"_

_Tess sighed as she continued atempting to get through to her over-protective father, "First of all, you've been watching too much WB because that doesn't really happen at parties in real life. Second, you raised me right so I don't drink, I've never done any drugs in my life and I don't want to go there for boys. I want to be a normal 16-year old who goes to parties with the rest of her friends", Tess decided to change tactis "Mom, you understand don't you?"_

_Nancy Parker looked sympathtic but ultimately sisded with Jeff, "Sorry sweetie, but I agree with your father on this. I just don't think it's safe for you to go. I don't understand this is the end of the world for you, Liz doesn't go to parties and she never complains. Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

_Tess threw her hands in the air as she found herself in a similar conversation especially lately, "Why are you constantly comparing me to her? She's a nerd that's why she doesn't go to parties, she prefers her books to people. Sure I don't have Liz's A's but I do get good grades and I hardly complain about always having to be here working, why can't I be allowed to have some fun? All I want is the chance to go to this party so i can prove to you that uou have nothing to worry about.I don't even understand all the worry, Michael was always going to parties when he was in high school._

_"That's because he's a boy and-" Nancy responded_

_"That is so not fair." Tess yelled, " So I get nothing because I'm not a boy like Michael or a complete anti-social geek like Liz? Fine, fine whatever...Just know that I really hate you right now and I will never forgive you._

_Jeff placed his paper on the table and stood up, " Now wait a minute young lady, don't take that tone with us. Not if you want to continue to be able to practise with the cheerleading team."_

_She was beyond feeling guilt, "I don't care. You're ruining my life and I- I HATE YOU!" She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door._

Tess crossed her arms over her body as she summed up the suckiness of her current situation. "Kyle asked me to Pete's party and mom and dad are being completely unfair. Tonight was supposed to be the night that he asked me to be more than friends. I know it! And I'm stuck here watching Pam work her skanky wiles on him so he takes her instead"

"Well if Kyle really liked you, it wouldn't matter what Pam tries" Liz said gently.

"I know...it's just; have you ever liked someone so much that you felt it in every atom of your body, every millimeter of your soul? He makes you laugh, smile and cry all at the same time? I think I love him but he'll never want to date a junior who isn't allowed to go to parties or even to the mall. Mom and Dad have us working here almost every night and with homework and cheerleading I don't have any free time" She covered her face with her hands and laughed bitterly as she contiued, "I've been sitting here wishing I were Pam Troy, at least then I could be sitting in that booth with Kyle and going out when I wanted to. Can you believe that?"

Liz sat shocked at Tess's announcement, "Tess you have so much going for you that you should never be jealous of Pam Troy, I never want to hear that out of your mouth again! Mom and Dad have always been overly protective, it's just who they are. About the love thing, I don't know what to say to that. I don't even know if I believe that love exists. I've never felt that way about anyone. How do you know it's even love? So many people say they're in love and then they break up or get divorced. How can you possibly feel that way about someone and then wake up and have it all disappear?"

"You're just a cynic"

"Yeah well it's better than being a hopeless romantic. I like being realistic"

Tess glanced at the clock and noticed that it was five minutes to closing. "Well take your realistic self and go close the doors. I'll go get rid of our final customers"

As Tess got closer to Kyle and Pam's table she could hear Pam attempting to convince Kyle to go to Pete's party with her.

"Hi" Tess said looking directly at Kyle.

"Hi back" Kyle responded.

"Tessie, could you be a sweetie and get our cheque, Kyle and I are discussing something personal" Pam said snidely as she flashed Tess a fake smile.

"Well I already have your bill tallied" she placed it on the table, "So you can have your personal discussion outside after you pay"

"We're not discussing anything" Kyle stated while glancing at Pam, then turned to face Tess. "So what did your parents say Tess? Are you coming to Pete's with me?" Kyle asked.

"No. I actually uh...have to work that night" Tess fibbed, "We're short staffed so I'm gonna be really busy that night. Sorry"

Kyle looked disappointed but then smiled "No it's okay. If you're not going to go, than I wont. It'll just be another boring party anyways. How about I stay here and keep you company instead?" He quickly added, "If you want"

_Oh I want!_ But Tess kept her cool and said nonchalantly as she picked up their empty plates "That would be cool. I guess I'll um see you tomorrow night?"

Pam, having enough of being ignored, stood up and said, "You'd rather stay here in this loser diner with loser Tess than be with me having a _good time_ at a party? What a joke!" As she was turning to leave she stopped and asked, "What's the sheriff doing here?"

Both Kyle and Tess turned around to see Liz setting down the garbage bags she was about the throw out as the sheriff started talking to her.

What happened next might have only lasted mere seconds but to Tess it felt like an eternity.

Liz's shout of "No! I don't believe you!" Her turning towards Tess with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't move as Liz ran towards her wrapping her arms around a confused Tess. She could only look at the sheriff as he walked into the diner and said solemnly, "There's been an accident. I'm sorry girls, your parents didn't survive"

Tess barely recalled dropping the plates she still had in her hands, nor did she recall the wails that were coming from her twin. She could only recall the last words she said to her parents.

_I Hate You_

She could feel the tears fall from her eyes and felt her knees give out, then the hard feel of the floor and the shattered glass as she wrapped her arms around Liz.

No one said a word as the two girls cried in each other's arm.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Two Weeks Later_

The sky was overcast with dark clouds blocking littering the sky. Light rain had begun to fall

Liz stood quietly away from the group gathered to pay their last respects for Jeff and Nancy Parker. Most wore solenm expressions on their faces, while some were crying. In the centre of the crowd was Tess crying softly in the arms of a silent and quiet Michael Guerin.

_Maybe that's the only way to get through it, bottle the pain and it'll go away..._

Even at only sixteen years old, Liz knew that was impossible. She knew that there was no way that she would never feel better with her parents gone forever. Still standing at the edge of it all made her so much more aware of the fact that she wasn't surrounded by the others all combined in their grieving, she was alone.

_What else is new? _

"Liz, why don't you join your family? You should be togther in a time such as this", Father Marion said gently stopping beside her.

"I just need a couple of minutes to myself, Father...I just want to say good-bye"

She watched as he turned and walked away, leaving her lost in her thoughts. Why did her parents have to dies? Why did life have to be normal one day and then BAM hit you with something so unexpected? Liz looked towards the sky wanting to shout to God about the unfairness of this whole thing. Instead she walked closer to her parents graves and placed a shaking hand on the tombstone pronouncing the bodies that were laid to rest. On the one labelled Jeff Parker, Beloved Father and Husband Liz traced the words remembering her father's morning habit of kissing all of his girls before reading the newspaper to his daughters chagrin and his wife's delight. She then moved her hand to trace the words Nancy Parker, Beloved Wife and Mother as she remembered them doing the laundrey while singing along to ABBA songs every week. It was their tradition, the only thing they did alone.

_Why?_

Liz choked back a sob and started backing up from her parents last resting place. It was too much, and she had no control over the emotions that were spiralling throughout her.

"Liz? Where are you going? Liz!"

She ignored Tess's questions and the shouts from Michael to come back, she continued backing up until she turned around and ran. Liz didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than here.

_Later On That Day_

Liz found herself at a bar in a destitute part of town. The bar was named Rudy's but you could barely tell as the D was hanging on it's last screw. Night had fallen and though it was early spring, there was a slight chill in the air that was becoming harder to ignore.

She was sitting on a stool at the bar, when a nice plump woman came over, "What would you like, dear?"

Startled Liz wasn't sure how to answer. At sixteen she wasn't educated about the types of alcohol. In fact she'd never drank anything in her life.

"She'll have what I'm having", a voice said from behind her.

Curious Liz turned to see a handsome man with a cowboy hat set himself in the stool beside her.

"Coming right up" The barmaid left.

Liz turned to face the handsome stranger "Thanks"

"No it's my pleasure. What's your name sweet thing", he said as he tipped his cowboy hate in her direction.

"Uh. Li-Liza" she quickly corrected, "My name's Liza. What's yours?"

"Grant Sorenson"

The barmaid returned with Liz's drink "Nice to meet you" she picked up the glass and sniffed the brown liquid inside, "Thanks"

Grant eyed her warily, "Now I may warn you against drinking that in-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Liz downed the contents in the glass in one gulp.

After her choking fit Liz cleared her throat and when she was sure she was able to speak again she replied, "Whoa, that really burns"

"It's strong stuff. You want another?"

She nodded "Yes please"

Grant eyed the girl seated next to him. She seemed young but there was a cloak of sadness that surrounded her and made him want to help her."What is a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?"

"My parents died"

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have family to be with?"

Liz didn't answer, instead she downed another glass, wiped her mouth and set the glass down. There were no more words between the two as Grant and Liz sat in silence. Grant watched her out of the corner of his eyes, while Liz stared at the empty glass wondering when she was going to feel better.

An hour had passed and Grant broke the silence by offering Liz a ride home to which she accepted.

"Where do you live?" he asked as they walked towards his Camry.

"Above the CrashDown. My parents...they ran it"

Liz sat back in the passenger seat, exhausted after the events of today. She was grateful that Grant hadn't pushed her into discussing her feelings or any of that stuff.

After Grant pulled up next to the dark CrashDown, Liz turned to Grant and forced a smile "Thanks...for everything"

"Do you need help upstairs?" he asked as she got out of the car.

"No-no it's, I'm okay. Thank you"

Liz walked towards to doors to the CrashDown but stopped and turned around back to Grant's window. Confused Grant rolled down his window.

"My name's Liz, Liz Parker. Thanks for...just thanks"

Grant smiled and nodded in repsonse before rolling his window back up and driving away.

Liz wanted nothing more than to than to crawl into bed and sleep this nightmare away. She tiptoed up the stairs and moved as quietly as she could into her room without waking anyone. When she was inside her room she closed the door and sighed while leaning her back against it. It was good to be home.

"Where have you been?" Tess asked turning on the light to show her sitting on Liz's bed where she had been waiting for her twin to arrive.

"Out" Liz muttered.

Tess exploded, "Damnit Liz! We've been so worried. Michael's still out with half the town looking for you".

"I'm sorry. Can I go to bed now?"

"No!" Tess screeched, "No, you can't just go to sleep and act like this is not happening. Our parents died and you're walking around like nothing's changed"

Liz had had enough of everyone telling her what to do, _what to think _"What do you want me to do, huh Tess? Cry? Wail? Punch walls? Destroy my room? What am i supposed to do to make you happy?"

"Feel" Tess said quietly.

"Feel" Liz spat, "It's not that simple. I can't just cry or stay miserable in this room for a week because it changes nothing. Tomorrow, next week, fuck a year from now our parents will still be dead!"

Tess was quiet for a while thinking to herself and Liz went around her to lay down on her, hoping that Tess would leave. "I remembered mom's famous apple pies that she made every Sunday for dessert"

"Tess" Liz warned trying to fight the memory.

"Dad was constantly sticking his finger in the pie when mom wasn't looking." She laughed softly remembering, "By the time we were ready to eat it, it was covered in holes. Mom pretended to be angry but simply went to get the second one she made from where ever she hid it from dad and we'd all laugh about it even though it happened every Sunday"

Liz sat upright and covered her ears, "Don't, stop! I don't want to hear this"

"You want to know the last things I said to them?" Tess said suddenly too angry with Liz to stop while pulling Liz's hands from her ears, "I told them that they were ruining my life and that I hated them"

"They know you didn't mean it"

She lowered her voice, "See it's so easy for you to be there for me, let me be there for you Liz"

"I can't" Liz lowered her gaze to stare at their intertwined hands, glad for the warmth."I can't cry. I've been waiting for the tears to come and...I-I just can't"

"Let go, stop being in control all the time. Let someone take care of you" Tears began to fall down Tess's face, "Let me"

"I- They're really gone?" Liz asked already knowing the answer, "I mean I still feel like I've just seen them. And now they're gone?"

Tess pulled Liz close and wrapped her arms around her "I know, Liz, I know"

"It's just not fair! Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did it have to happen to them?"

"Sometimes life just isn't fair", Tess whispered.

"I hate this!"

"I do too"

Liz couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out a loud wail and cried. She cried for her parents, for her,Tess and Michael who were now orphans and most of all she cried for herself.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Chapters wont come this quickly but it's short and was just as ready as the second chapter so I thought why not? Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Three 

"You going to be staying long, son?" Sheriff Jim Valenti asked Michael Guerin as he drove him home.

Michael sighed disappointed that they had yet to find Liz, and simply disappointed that his life was now going to be very different than he'd ever imagined. "I'm going to be here permanently. I'm taking over the CrashDown"

Surprised Jim asked, "What about school?"

"That can wait" Michael said sadly, "I think I'm needed here more"

"That's mighty considerate of you son, taking care of your family like that"

Michael's response was simple. "It's my responsibility"

Jim nodded knowing responsibility had a way of weighing on the heart. He stopped in front of the CrashDown. "We've checked everywhere that I can think of and some other places that I wished we didn't have to go to. If you still don't hear from Liz by the morning let me know and we'll file a report"

"Thanks, Sheriff Valenti"

Michael let himself out of the truck, wondering if his life could get any worse.

"Son" Jim said stopping his entrance into the diner, "for what it's worth, your parents were mighty fine people and I'll miss them greatly. I hope Elizabeth turns up soon"

"Me too, Sheriff, me too"

Michael let himself into the place that would once again be his home after a year absence. He could remember his conversation with their family lawyer Jesse Ramirez.

_"We need to speak about the twins" Jesse said gently after Michael sat down in his office, "Your parents did not list any people who would have custody of the girls in case something happened to them. They were both only children and your grandparents are no longer alive"_

_"There's no one to take care of them? We have no one else?" Michael asked realizing what this could mean for him and his sisters._

_"Well we do have a distant cousin by the name of Hank Whitmore listed as the closest living relative" Jesse admitted, "But I'd warn against it. We've had reports of abuse from his children in foster care"._

_Michael sat back feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. he knew what he had to do but that didn't mean he was happy about it. His parents were dead, his chest tightened as he remembered he warmth, love and support he's received from his parents all his life. Shaking his head he focused on what Jesse was saying._

_"...it could work and luckily the twins are 16, so that only means 2 more years until they're adults and you can easily resume your studies"_

_Michael could only nod his agreement as he felt his life stop at the tender age of 19._

Michael sighed and walked into Liz's room hoping that she would be sleeping there. Imagine his surprise when he realized after he turned on the light that both Liz and Tess were asleep, wrapped in each others arms. He turned off the light quickly and was about to leave the room when he heard Tess.

"Michael?" Tess asked rubbing her eyes.

"When did she come back?" he asked quietly not wanting to wake Liz up.

"A couple of hours ago. Sorry I didn't call you"

"It's fine"

Liz rolled over and yawned before opening her eyes as well. She looked up at Michael and her eyes began to water. "Michael? Sorry I made you worry"

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded slightly.

"That's all that matters"

"Michael?" Liz asked sitting up, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Yea"

"Can we go...to see mom and dad. I want to say good-bye"

He nodded and the Guerin children left their home and drove to Roswell Cemetary. When they arrived they silently walked towards their destination. The twins sat down on the fresh soil covering their parents grave while Michael stood behind them.

"What do you think about me coming home to run the diner while you two are still in school?" he asked.

"What about school?" The surprise evident on Tess's face.

Michael shrugged "This is where I'm needed"

Both Liz and Tess looked at each other, than at Michael. Liz smiled before saying, "I'm glad"

"Me too" and for once since he found himself as the guardians of his sisters, Michael was glad.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well I'm not sure if there is a University of Boston so pardon my mistake. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_3 Years Later_

"So it's back to the Land of Aliens Liz?" Asked Courtney Banks, Liz's roommate, as she watched Liz pack up her things for the summer.

"Yes" Liz laughed as she continued to fold her clothing, "Though as someone who's lived in Roswell for 18 years I can reassure you that aliens do not exist".

"Any hot guys?"

"Is that all you think about Court?" Liz asked as she went to retrive her shoes to put into her duffle.

"Well of course not" she responded indignantly, "I also think about men, clothes and make-up".

Liz shook her head at her best friend. Most would not understand how Liz Parker and Courtney Banks could ever get along and become such good friends. They were complete opposites and it was obvious to the both of them on their first meeting.

_"Hey" Liz said as she walked into her home for the school year._

_"Hi, I'm Courtney Banks", the blonde currently unpacking replied as she helped Liz into the room with her luggage._

_"I'm Liz Guerin"_

_"So, tell me Liz where are you from? What are you studying? Have any hobbies?" Courtney sat down on the bed she had already claimed and gestured for Liz to sit._

_"Well I'm from Roswell, New Mexico. I'm studying to become a Molecular Biologist. I don't have many hobbies because school takes up most of my time but I do enjoy reading, watching TV and listening to music"_

_Courtney stared at her in disbelief, "What about fun? Don't you go out with friends to hang and stuff?"._

_"I do"_

_"No you don't, well it's good that you have me for your roommate. You need to socialize and I am a social girl" Courtney stated._

_"What? No, no I'm fine as I am. I enjoy being alone", Liz didn't like speaking about herself for too long so she changed the direction of the conversation, "What about you?"_

_Courtney smiled, clearly happy to be speaking about herself, "Well I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm studying dramatic arts and dance. I go out and have fun. Very important where I'm from"_

_Liz nodded, "I believe you", and started to unpack glad that Courtney was not going to attempt to try to make her more like her. _

_That was until..._

_"Liz Parker", Courtney stated with a determined stare, "you have officially become my new challenge."_

_Liz gulped_

Liz smiled to herself at her past reactions and looked down at her new style of clothing. She was wearing a short red skirt with a matching red tank top. The old Liz would never even dream of dressing like this, she had been too body conscious. The new Liz was confident in the way she looked and she loved it. She also went out and had fun. Things that were foreign to her growing up in Roswell in her popular twin's shadow. Liz remembered that Courtney was still speaking and began to tune back in.

"...hot brother. When I come to visit you he and I will spend some time together." Courtney had finished saying with a wink meant to exaggerate to Liz exactly what she meant when she said "spend time together".

"Mental images!" Liz shrieked, "Courtney don't ever speak about Michael like that again! I think I need to go throw up"

"Hey, can I help it that you have a hot brother?"

Liz shook her head at her friends behaviour, then realizing that she done packing glanced one more time around the room that she had created so many memories in. "Court, I'm going to miss you".

Courtney stood up from her bed and gave Liz a hug, "Parker, I'm not that easy to get rid of. Remember I'll be visiting you and I'll finally meet your twin Tess instead of just talking to her online. Plus Michael..."

Liz rolled her eyes while laughing but quickly turned serious, "Thank you Courtney, not only for helping me be who I am today but also for being my friend when I needed you most"

Courtney's eyes flashed, "You mean that jerk Brad? Hun, I thought you were over his two-timing whore of an ass"

Liz went to collect all of her luggage and sighed remembering Brad Powell, her first boyfriend and the fact that he betrayed her by sleeping with almost all the girls on their campus. "I am over him, really, I think that this time in Roswell will be good for me to be over the whole situation. If there's one thing I can never forgive, it's betrayel and I think that's what's bothering me most".

Liz took a deep breathe and looked around her half bare dorm quietly closing the door in her mind that dealt with the Brad situation. She realizes that she was a little nervous about going home especially since she hadn't really spoken to Tess lately and only received the periodic phone call from Michael when he wasn't busy. She double checked making sure she had everything she needed. When she had everything in place, she hugged her best friend once more and left to catch a plane to her real home.

Roswell.

_Meanwhile In Boston_

"Alex, I'm not ready and I have to leave for the airport in 10 mintues!" A freaked out Tess yelled from her spot where she continued to search under her bed.

"Tessie, Tessie", said her best friend Alex Whitman, "If you were a man you'd be ready on time".

"Yeah well if you were a man, you wouldn't have been my roomate, Alexa" Tess retorted.

"Never. Bring. That. Up. Again."

Tess laughed. "Look could you please close my suitcase while I make sure I have all my shoes?" She was still attempting to find a stiletto.

"Yeah, yeah..." Alex grumbled getting out of his bed.

"Found it! Okay so you continue working on that and I'll make sure I have everything I need" Tess was both excited and sad to be leaving. She loved studying Creative Writing and hanging out with Alex. But Roswell was home. She hadn't spoken to Liz in a while and was anxious to reconnect with her twin. Plus Michael had mentioned that business was booming and that he was thinking about expanding the diner.

"What's in this thing?" Alex asked as he struggled to close her suitcase, "Dead bodies?".

Tess stopped moving and watched Alex struggle with her suitcase. After a couple of swear words and a lot of laughter on her part, Alex finally managed to zip the suitcase by sitting on it to keep it closed.

"I the Stud", he proclaimed proudly pointing his fingers at himself.

"Yes, you are" Tess managed through her laughter.

After she had calmed down she resumed her last minute checking, "So when are you coming home to Roswell?"

"After my last exam and I'll be on the first plane out of here" Alex responded laying back on his bed.

Tess still found it funny that she and Alex had lived in Roswell all their lives and didn't become friends until they both found out they were roommates. She had found it easy to be herself while she was away from the label of "Prom Queen" she had been stuck with throughout high school. Alex had also gotten more interested in music away from his "computer nerd" label and was a memeber of the hottest band on campus. Together they realized that it was okay to be who you were and it created a strong bond that strengethed over time.

"Okay, I've got everything" Tess collected her bags and hurridly put on her shoes and jacket.

"You sure"

"Yes, Stud. Good luck on your exams. I'll see you in a week." Tess yelled lugging her luggage out of her dorm room. She was halfway down the hallway when she realized she'd forgotten to call a cab and she didn't remember where she put her cell phone.

"Damn!" Tess yelled dropping her heavy load and charging towards her room. As she was about to open her door, Alex popped his head out.

He glanced towards her luggage lying in a heap on the floor and smiled before saying, "I just called the cab he'll be here in 10 minutes"

Tess smiled back glad to have him, "I love you!" and gave him a smack on the cheek in appreciation before running back to her luggage.

"Right back at ya, babe"

_On The Plane_

Tess began to feel nervous concerning going home. She hadn't heard much from Liz lately and from what she had heard Liz had changed. A lot. Michael was also very busy with the diner and didn't have much to report during her phone calls.

She also was nervous about running into Kyle Valenti. After graduation they had both decided to break-up as he was staying near home and going to Las Cruces University while she was going to school in Boston. Tess understood the reasoning behind it but that didn't make it hurt any less. She hadn't really been interested in most guys in Boston either and ended up not dating much.

_I wonder if he's moved on?_

Not wanting to dwell on that concept any longer Tess pushed all Kyle related thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the thoughts of seeing her family again. No matter what, Roswell was home and it felt good going back.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long but I wrote this and had trouble editing it to my liking. Oh well. Also don't worry the twins will be meeting Max soon.

Thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

"Michael this is a bad idea" Maria Delcua stated as she sat beside the love of her life in the busy Las Cruces Airport.

Michael, too busy searching the crowd, merely grunted.

"Michael?"

Grunt

"Michael Guerin!"

Michael turned back to look at his girlfriend. _God she's beautiful_. He noticed the angry set of ther jaw which usually meant that she was mad at him for something. But what?

Michael smiled.

Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Huh? Uh, ummmm", _Well when all else fails go with the words that never fail Guerin,_ "...I love you?"

"Was that a question? Why did you say it like it was a question?"

Seeing no escape Michael waited for the inevitable explosion that followed whenever he pissed Maria off. And sure enough...

"Michael Guerin God gave you ears for a reason. And it wasn't to make your head appear smaller due to the fact that we all know you have a big head. No! It was so you could listen to the wise words from the person you love. No wait, according to you I'm the person you "love"? Love? What the hell is that? I am trying to stop you from making a huge mistake and you wont even... Oh my gosh! I think I see one of the twins. Who's the brunette again?" Maria asked ending her rant while jumping up and pointing in the direction of a brunette who's luggage had just exploded resulting in clothes everywhere. Her face was hidden so he couldn't tell for sure but with the outfit she had on he doubted it could be Liz. Not his Liz anyways.

"Michael" Maria whispered while he continued to watch the brunette struggle with her luggage. "I don't think I should be here for the reunion between you three".

"Why not?", he asked barely listening. For some reason he had the strongest urge to help the Liz look-alike. He stood and started walking towards her.

Maria walked faster to catch up with him, "Well you haven't seen them much so you should spend their first day back together. You know family time first. Then you can introduce me"

Michael shook his head and continued walking, "Why would I do that? This way we kill too birds with one stone". He stopped infront of the brunette.

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea" Maria muttered before clearing her throat loudly to get the strangers attention.

The girl in question looked up in surprise before squealing and throwing her arms around an equally surprised Michael.

_Liz?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Isabelle Evans was on a mission_

Max knew his sister well enough to know that the set in her jaw and her determined entrance into the restaurant he worked for meant that she was on another one of her missions which coincidentally meant that someone was in big trouble.

He sat back in the booth at the CrashDown where he was finishing his Saturn Rings and watched his sister walk into the centre of the diner searching the crowd for her latest prey.

_Poor bastard_

He watched as she continued to search the room while ignoring the interested looks from the men and the jealous ones from their girlfriends or wives. She locked her eyes on his and Max prevent the shiver down his spine. She narrowed her eyes and started in his direction.

Max froze in place. Willing, no begging, his body to move before Isabelle could reach him. He made a futile attempt to slide out of the booth and head towards the kitchen but Isabelle must have anticipated his plans and beat him to it.

"Hi, little brother. Let's sit over here" and with that she grabbed his arm and steered him towards his abandoned booth.

Max could only smile and nod as he allowed himself to man-handled, knowing that he wasn't going to like any discussion he would have with Isabelle.

_Poor me_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Where are they?_

Tess asked herself. She had been sitting and waiting for her family for about 15 minutes now. She knew it hadn't been a long wait but she expected that they would be here waiting for her. They had timed it so Liz would arrive half an hour before her so that by the time she got her luggage, they would be able to meet Tess. Now surprise, surprise no family in sight.

_Well what did you expect? A huge sign and balloons?_

Tess sighed. Not because she was tired or lonely and really had to pee.

But because that was exactly what she expected.

_What is wrong with me? I'm not five years-old. They'll be here._

And so she waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liz couldn't stop hugging her big brother. It really was great coming home. She had been a bit upset due to the delay which caused her to be 45 minutes late but at last here she was hugging her big brother. She pulled back when she realized he wasn't hugging her back.

Michael wore a look of surprise which changed into a frown as he continued to stare at her. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked, hurt lacing her voice.

"Uh yeah, " He finally responded, "But what are you wearing?"

She laughed figuring out that Michael was happy to see her but he wasn't happy with the new look.

"It's a skirt. Women have been wearing them for centuries now...and some men"

Michael narrowed his eyes in disapproval and took his leather jacket off to hand to her. "Yeah but I'm sure they didn't wear them this short. You know, centuries ago. Here put this on".

"I think she looks hot" interrupted a voice that came from behind Michael.

Liz looked past her brother to notice a small blonde smiling brightly in her direction. "Who are you?"

The blonde's smile dropped a fraction, but otherwise that she seemed unaffected. "I'm Maria, Maria Deluca. I work at the CrashDown and, um, I'm in a relationship with your brother".

Liz opened her mouth in disbelief. Attempting a smile in Maria's direction she pulled Michael to the side and with barely contained annoyance she whispered, "I haven't seen you in almost a year and you brought your _girlfriend_ to our family _reunion_?!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isabelle smiled reassuringly at her brother to hopefully remove the deer in headlights look he was perfecting. The result was Max moved away a bit more and started looking anywhere but at her.

_Note to self: Practice smiling_

She sighed before starting, "Max, you've been moping around for months now. Michael and I discussed it", Max snorted, 'Okay I discussed it and he grunted and nodded his agreement, that you should start dating again".

Max didn't say anything and Isabelle saw this as a reason to continue, "I know that you cared deeply for Pam" ,he tensed Poor Max, "but it's time that you jumped back into the dating pool. You know find a girl who isn't a manipulative bitch and also Satan to fall in love with. Then you can be happy again."

Max leaned back in the booth lost in thought and Isabelle hated seeing the sadness on his face. _What did she do to you Max?_

He placed both hands on the table and Isabelle feared that he was going to tell her to mind her own business. Instead he said, "I think you're right. I just don't want to make the same mistake again".

Isabelle smiled a genuine smile and this time Max wasn't scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh man I am going to be late_

Kyle was supposed to be at the airport 15 minutes ago and he feared he would miss welcoming Tess home. He was surprised to find her sitting alone surrounded by her luggage with her eyes closed.

He took a minute to drink in his first glance of Tess in a year. Neither her nor Liz came home for the holidays. Instead they chose to stay on campus and connect through e-mails and phone calls. Michael claimed that they both had heavy courseloads and felt they would benefit more from staying at school. Kyle never got it but figured it wasn't really any of his business anymore what Tess did.

Which brought to mind the question of what he was doing here?

Kyle shook off the thought and walked towards Tess. He sat down next to her and said, "You waiting for someone, hot cheeks?"

Tess's eyes shot open, "Why you chauvinistic pig, I aught to...Kyle?"

He waved, "Hey". _Play it safe Valenti._

Tess watched him puzzled and looked around searching for someone. She returned her gaze to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area" _Smart, why the hell would you be in Las Cruces, especially near the airport?_

It's a good thing Tess was too preoccupied searching the area to notice.

"So where's Liz and Michael?" He asked.

Tess leaned back in her seat and sighed. "You tell me"

"They aren't here yet?" Kyle couldn't believe his luck, now he could spend more time with her.

"No" Tess stood and began gathering her things. "Do you mind helping me look for them? They should be somewhere around here".

"Sure"

They started walking and Tess stopped suddenly, causing Kyle to act quickly to avoid hitting her with her luggage.

"Kyle why the hell would you be in Las Cruces. Near the airport?"

"Uh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max could tell his sister was happy that he didn't hate and reject her plan, which he had initially planned to. He still wasn't entirely sure why he agreed, but something, a gut feeling, made him feel that this time he might find the right girl.

"So what kind of girl are you looking for?" Isabelle opened her purse to remove a small notebook and pen and flipped it open to start taking notes.

Max snickered a bit at his organized sister but pretended to clear his throat at her glare. He then started describing his perfect girl. "I want someone conservative, who's not into wild parties and long nights of drinking. Someone mature. A nice, mature, conservative girl"

"In other words the exact opposite of Pam?"

_Anyone but Pam_. Instead he said, "I want someone who won't surprise me. Someone who I'm compatible with, someone who I know I can count on".

Isabelle continued writing in her handy notebook. "Sounds kinda boring"

"No, not boring. Safe" Max corrected.

She shrugged her shoulders in response and finished her notes. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, why don't you jump back into the pool too?"

Isabelle lowered her notebook, surprised. "This isn't about me, Max. We're here to discuss your dismal dating"

"Hey, I just seem to remember for all of my lack of dating, you haven't exactly been busy either".

Isabelle closed her notebook sharply and gathered her bags, "It's nothing, Max" She jumped out of the booth and started to wards the door. Max grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

"Why did you leave school and come to Roswell Iz? You were happy and out of the blue you call me in the middle of the night saying to pick you up from the airport. What the hell happened in L.A.?"

She shook her head, pulled her arm out of his grasp and stated, " Nothing ", then stormed out of the CrashDown.

Max watched her wrap her arms around herself as she walked away. Wanting to help but feeling helpless at the same time.

_What happened to you Iz?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria could see where this was heading and attempted some damage control.

"I wanted to come. I wanted to meet the most important people in his life and I forced him to take me"

Liz narrowed her eyes at Maria and Maria willed herself to not respond in kind. She had to do this for her lug of a boyfriend who was sometimes too male to understand simple things. Say, like women?

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Michael. It's been a long flight" Liz stopped glaring at Maria long enough to wrap her arms around her big brother as apology.

"No it's alright. I understand how you would feel if I brought a stranger. Tess too...Oh shit!" Michael remembered his other sister who they were supposed to meet. "We forgot about Tess"

"I'm sure you were distracted" Liz glanced at Maria as she spoke.

_Breathe Deluca it'll all be over and then you can show Michael exactly what happens when he doesn't listen to you. Just think happy punishment thoughts._

Maria hurried to keep up with the Guerin's and managed to get her feelings in check. After all, she figured, the girls had a lot of adjustments to make this summer. There was still Amy to consider.

"Hey, Maria!"

Maria turned towards the sound of one of her most favourite people in the world. Kyle was following a blonde girl. Maria tugged on Michael's shirt, distracting him, which earned her another glare from Liz that she ignored and pointed to Kyle.

Michael broke out into a grin and Liz yelled "Tessie" as they ran to envelope the blonde who Maria realized to be the last Guerin for her to meet.

Maria made her way over to Kyle. "Hey, Kyle. Didn't expect to see you here" Maria teased, knowing full well the reason why Kyle Valenti went out of his way to "drop by" the airport.

"Yea well I was in the neighbourhood", he replied not taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

Maria snorted and watched the Guerin family. Michael looked like a proud papa looking down at his sisters laughing and hugging each other. They both turned to him at once and attacked him with hugs until it hard to tell where each of them ended or began. It was a happy moment, a family moment. And for the first time in a long time Maria felt like an outsider.

Maria turned her back on the scene. "Maybe you could take me home so we can give them some time alone"

"Yeah, I just want to say bye"

"No, Kyle" Maria started pleading a bit, "Do not interrupt this moment or else..."

"Tess" Kyle approached the Guerin's, "I just want to say I'm going to be leaving now. I hope to see you around"

Tess smiled, an unreadable smile, "Thanks for helping me Kyle"

Kyle turned towards Maria to leave when Tess asked, "Wait Kyle. Who's the blonde?"

"Oh you know Maria. Michael's girlfriend"

Tess looked outraged, "He brought his girlfriend to our reunion?!?"

"I knew this was a bad idea" Maria muttered to herself and dragged a confused Kyle away.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yes I've been a bad updater and I apologize. Thanks for all the feedback it really means a lot. I have a rough week coming up (inventory ugh) but I will try my hardest to update very quickly especially since things are starting to get more interesting in Roswell.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The sound of the engine was the only sound heard during the ride home in the Guerin sedan. Michael alternated between watching the road and sneaking glimpses of his sisters. He still found it difficult to believe that Liz and Tess looked so different after only a year apart and away from home.

"So how long have you and that Maria girl been dating?" Liz asked arms cross in annoyance.

Micheal cleared his throat before responding, "Six months". Noticing the twin pairs of shock in the rearview mirror Michael quickly continued, "Hey! It's not as if you two were all that interested in my life while you were away. You never asked so I didn't offer. Plus what about you two? You go away for a year and come back as each other".

Tes and Liz stared at Michael, then looked down at each other and laughed.

"He does have a point", Tess managed through her laughter.

Soon the laughter subsided and only the sound of the engine was heard again.

_That's weird_ Michael noticed as he glimpsed at the girls in the back seat staring out of their windows, luggage acting as a divider between them.

"So how was your first year, girls?" He asked

"It was-"

"I liked-"

"Sorry, Liz you can go first", Tess said

"No it's okay Tess, you go", Liz replied

Silence

"Ummm...okay well it was challenging and definitely different but I really enjoyed the atmosphere. You know, debates with your intellectual peers, you're being taught by individuals who actual work in the field. It's a great experience", Tess finished with a smile.

Liz took her turn, "It was really fun. Parties are always going on and you meet more people in that year than I did in the 18 years living in Roswell. This year is still a big blur for me but what I remember most is the fun and laughs my friends and I shared in the most random moments like during class or while eating lunch".

"Are you two sure you didn't switch bodies?" Michael asked again just to be sure.

"No", Liz replied sharply drawing stares. "Is it really so hard to believe that I could come back having more friends and more fun than Tess?"

Tess trying to cool down the situation said, "Liz I don't think that Michael was saying-"

"It doesn't matter" Liz interrupted and turned back to her window.

Tess met Michael's eyes in the rearview mirror and shook her head to let him know she was as confused as he was.

_Weird_

Michael managed to finish the trip in another 15 minutes, glad to be home where life and events made sense.

Watching Liz slip on her shades then grab her bags and storm into the CrashDown, Michael was struck with a sense of hopelessness that he hadn't experienced for a time. It was the feeling he had when he found out he would be the guardians of a pair of 16 year-olds. Whenever they had a "girl" problem and needed some one to talk to, when he had the sex talk (aka It Sucks, Don't Do It Until You're Thirty); basically any time he was faced with a problem that he knew he'd suck at. Which incidentally was most of the two years after his parents death.

Watching Tess quietly pick up her own bags and sigh before following Liz upstairs right then and there Michael made a vow to fix whatever problems was going on with the twins so they could once again be a happy family again.

With Maria and Amy

_Maria and...Amy! Oh shit!_ Michael ran passed all the patrons of the CrashDown and up the stairs but as he watched Liz nearly mow into Tess as she headed towards him he realized he was to late.

"What the hell happened to my room!" Liz managed through clenched teeth.

"Uh Amy needed a room?" Michael responded gruffly.

"And. Who. Is. Amy?"

Michael coughed and stared down at his shoes as he tried to figure out a way to answer that wouldn't be result with anger towards him. Realizing the twins wouldn't last the days he needed he gave up.

"She's Maria's daughter"

"What?!?" The twins yelled in unison.

Looking into the faces of his sisters, Michael realized that vows were easier said than done.

* * *

Isabelle wasn't the only person in the CrashDown who could hear the trouble brewing between the Guerins upstairs. Almost all of the patrons had their eyes facing the doors leading to the back of the diner. _Sounds like Michael didn't let the them know about the changes he had made in their absence._

"Iz" Max said as he came into the diner, "Where's Michael?"

"He's up there" Isabelle said right before a high pitched scream was heard from the back.

Max raised an eyebrow and turned away from the entrance to the back. "The twins are home?"

"The twins are home"

He thought about it for a nanosecond and turned around, "It can wait" he said over his shoulder and without a bye Max left.

_As soon as I finish my food I will be hightailing it out of here as well. I'm so glad Max got that two bedroom so quickly after I moved to Roswell or I might be another surprise for them..._

Barely finishing her food Isabelle was already out the door when her cell phone rang. Without checking caller ID she answered it and said, "Hi"

"Isabelle"

With that one word Isabelle's body froze. She could feel the heat leave her body and managed to stumble towards the alley behind the CrashDown to lean against the brick wall. Isabelle kept one hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat accelerate.

"Where did you get this number?" She whispered breathlessly into the phone.

Ignoring the question, the voice on the phone simply said, "I miss you"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Isabelle fought to push away the memories from a time that seemed like a lifetime ago. Memories that had the power to destroy the fragile piece of mind she managed every day. Gathering as much strength as she could manage Isabelle snapped "I hate you. Don't call me again", and slammed her flip phone closed.

She stared into her hands before using them to cover her face. SHe then moved them to cover her ears as she started to remember the real reason she ran to Roswell.

_I thought moving here would be the end of it. Why wont he just leave me alone?_

Her legs gave out from underneath her and Isabelle started to cry as she slid along the hard brick wall.

_Why?_

* * *

Back upstairs Liz was also wondering the same thing. Why was it so hard for people to believe that she could have fun? Why did her room look like Barney or the Teletubies threw up in it? Why? 

_Breathe Lizzie, when life gets bad just remember it could be worse...er_

With that in mind Liz opened her eyes in the room she would be spending her summer in. It barely fit her bed and there was no room for her desk chair so she would have to sit up on her knees to use her computer. There was no closet as this room was used as her fathers trophy room, so Michael kept the clothes she left behind in Tess's room. Depressed Liz fell back onto her bed.

She lay there breathing in the staleness a room could only amass from years of keeping it's windows closed. _Maybe I should have stayed at school for the summer? Gotten a job maybe taken a class or two...at least I wouldn't be forced to room in a shoe box._

Sighing Liz crawled to the other side of her bed and stood as best as she could given the room to open the window. Peering outside she noticed a small ledge that connected to the window. Climbing out of the window she hopped onto the ledge and smiled . It wasn't much (like her new room) but it was an escape. Liz sat down cross-legged and took in the view of Roswell. It was a small town but that wasn't a bad thing. It meant that it was safe and no one was a stranger. It was familiar.

Yawning, Liz realized she'd been up all day and decided the best way to end the day would be for her to go to bed. She hopped back in through her window and began shedding her clothing. She yawned again as she slipped her t-shirt over her head before crawling under her covers.

_It could be worse, I could've had to share my room with Tess or (gasp) Amy _were her last consious thoughts before falling asleep

**The Next Morning**

Liz was in a better mood as she bustled through the doors towards the patron section of the diner. She sniffed the air and her stomach grumbled in repsonse. _Hmmmm food_

She ignored Michael who was coming towards her and was so focused on ignoring him that she somehow missed the guy to his right and crashed right into him. She felt her body bounce off of the poor guy and begin to fall. But before she could hit the ground Liz felt strong hands grab onto her arms and pull her upwards until she was chest to chest with a rock hard body that was attached to the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Embarassed laughter started low in his chest before he said, "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength"

Liz didn't respond. She was paralyzed by this _man_ that had yet to let her go. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hot"

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while and I'm really grateful for the fb and support. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

_Hot?_ Max thought as he stood mesmerized by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. _Try sizzling_

Michael cleared his throat and Max remembered that he was supposed to be working the morning shift at the CrashDown not saving damsels from falls. So he let go of the stranger and attempted to return to some normalcy. "Sorry about that".

Once again Max was entralled by the stranger he could only call Sexy Brown Eyes (it only seemed fitting) . He found himself unable to tear away from the sheer magnitism that had him locked in place. The stranger opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came. She instead continued to be as trapped as he was by some unseen force.

It wasn't until the sound of Michael clearing his throat again in annoyance that he and the brown eyed stranger were able to look away.

"Liz" Michael began before Sexy Brown Eyes snorted in his direction and walked off. Max enjoyed every second of the view as she stalked off in her shorts and tank top, that is until he realized just who's behind he was enjoying. "That's Liz? Your little sister?" Max asked, both surprised and guilty about ogling Michael's sister right in front of him.

Michael in usual fashion was too busy frowning at Liz's retreating form to notice Max's mistake. He simply said, "Yes, and I don't get her", before walking into the kitchen.

Torn between wanting to follow Liz to see if she was as shaken up as he was battled with the best friend code. Knowing what needed to be done Max sighed as he followed Michael into the kitchen. Michael was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and frustration evident on his face.

Worried Max asked, "What's wrong?"

Michael scratched his eyebrow as he responded, "Nothing"

_Okay_ Max thought but then remembered he was speaking to Michael so rephrased his question, "It's just that you seem upset about something and Liz didn't seem to be so happy with you. And she's only been here for less than 24 hours".

"I don't know"

_Asking a wall for the time was easier_

"Okay"

Michael slammed his fist against the counter obviously needing to get something out, " I honestly don't know Maxwell. I raised them for two years and I thought it was hard but nothing compares to seeing them now. Tess is quiet and listens to Travis while reading the New York Times alone in her room while Liz wears skirts that look like headbands and listens to Rihanna. I don't even know who Rihanna is but after listening to it _loudly_ this morning during Liz's hour of using all of the hot water I do now" Michaels eyes were desperate as he added, " I should not know who the fuck Rihanna is, Max. I'm going crazy here and its only the beginning".

Max was speechless and not only because it was the longest he'd ever heard Michael speak in one breath but also because his best friend was going through a hard time. And instead of coming up with a solution or attempting to ease the stress he was still picturing Liz's perfect ass she walked away.

"I'm out of my depth here man. A popular and sunny Tess I can handle. A nerdy and opinionated Liz I can handle. Whoever the fuck came back in their bodies is a bit too much". Michael ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath , "And on top of that they don't like Maria. They keep referring to her as that Maria girl."

"I heard their reception to Amy's new room but why would that affect the way they feel about Maria?"

Michael suddenly became fascinated with the grill. Max waited and sure enough Michael was ready to answer, "They don't like Maria because they believe she forced me to take her with me to the airport when I went to pick them up"

Max raised an eyebrow knowing there was more to the story than let on, "And why do they believe that?"

"Well they were upset about her being there and she decided to let them think it was her fault. So now they don't like her"

Max shook his head knowing that normal female behaviour was beyond the likes of Michael Guerin, "Michael, you haven't seen your sisters in a year, with minimal communication and you didn't expect for them to be mad that your girlfriend _who they knew nothing about _tagged along. Then Liz comes home and finds out her room has been transformed into Dora land. How would you like it if you left and came back to your Metallica CD's gone without a word?"

At that Michael straightened as realization struck, "I'd be pissed"

Max nodded

"Okay so what do I do?"

"That would be up to you"

"Max-"

"No, Michael."

Michael had reverted back to desperation, "Look it's evident that I'm going to screw this up. I mean I was their brother, then their parent and now...what? I don't know. I'm confused all of the time and Maria seems to have this dumb idea that she should keep her distance so we can _bond_. What the hell does that mean?"

"Get to know them. Ask questions about school and their life away from Roswell. You said they've changed so figure out who they are now. Michael they're your family, you have to make this work"

Michael seemed to absorb everything Max said and was deep in thought probably deciding his next plan.

"Okay I got it. Thanks man", Michael said gruffly not wanting to turn this into a mushy moment

Max was glad to have helped, an angry and upset Michael was no one he wanted to be around. Best friend or not.

As he turned around to leave the kitchen and check up on the restaurent, he stopped at Michael's last request.

"Would you mind helping me out by spending some time with the twins? It'll help if I have someone running interference just in case I do something stupid again".

Turning to face Michael, Max saw the trust in his eyes and couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

Still he couldn't prevent the first thing that came to his mind _It's not like you don't want to spend time with Sexy Brown Eyes_

"Sure buddy, whatever you want"

* * *

"Morning mommy", little Amy said smiling the way someone so young only could.

_Before they see the world for what it really is..._

Shaking off the momentary grim, Maria smiled back and went to retrieving some pancakes and eggs for Amy. "Did you have sweet dreams, baby?"

"Uh-huh. I dreamed that I was a princess and had a pet uwicorn"

"You mean unicorn, baby."

Amy turned to her mother with an idignant expression on her face, "What I said, uwicorn"

"Okay Amy', Maria said stifling her smile. _She's definitely a Deluca_

"Can we see Michael, mama?"

"I don't think so baby. Michael's sisters are back and they need to spend time together as a family first"

"But we're Michael's family"

The ringing of the telephone prevented Maria from getting into _the talk_ again with Amy concerning Michael's sisters. "Hello?"

"Maria? Is that you?" A familiar male voice came through the phone line.

Maria felt her body tense as she tightened her grip on the phone. She hadn't heard from Amy's father for six months now and for the life of her she hadn't even thought to enquire as to the reason. She had Michael and Amy and that was all that mattered to her.

"What do you want Rath?"

* * *

The sun had just set on another beautiful New Mexico day and Tess could think of nothing she wanted to do more than to sit on a bench at Roswell Park and enjoy life. Her head was facing up towards the sun with her hands resting on either side of her and she was silently basking in the warmth of the disappearing sun. She frowned a bit as she remembered that it was riddled with a disgruntled family, a missing in action Alex and no guy to comfort her in sight but... that could all be remedied. _You just have ot be patient Tessie and it'll all fall into your lap when it's time_

Tess had no sooner finished that thought when she felt a hard male body crash into her.

_This was so not exactly what I was expecting_

Tess instinctively pushed at the hard body and couldn't help a tiny female squeal at the toned body hiding underneath the material of whatever shirt the stranger had on. Lifting her head Tess pulled off her shades to take a look at the rest of the package and wasn't disappointed.

_Thank-You! You're forgiven_

He was tall, a bit taller than Michael, with midnight black hair. He had a boyish look to him which coupled with light stubble made him damn near irristible. He had arms that he clearly worked on without that gross body building look and wore a plain t-shirt that fit just right.

"I am so sorry for that" He said looking sincerely apologetic, "I dropped my key and when I went to pick it up I tripped on something and fell into you".

Standing up Tess shrugged it off to show she wasn't upset, "I have been known to fall into strangers laps from time to time myself so it's no big".

Laughing the stranger ran his hand through his hair, "Than it's great that it happened to you and not someone else. They might not have been so amused"

"No, but you did ruin a perfectly good moment of relaxation in the now completely gone sun"

He tipped his head up and after seeing that the sun had in fact set he turned back towards Tess and smiled. _Whoa, now that is a lethal weapon _Tess thought as she fought the urge to sigh at the sight.

"Well I certainly did. How about I take you out for a coffee to make up for my error? Unless of course you have other plans"

"No", She said rather hurridly, "I mean, I don't really go out unless it's low key. I'm actually kinda boring really".

He smiled and said, "That's what I thought"

_Huh?_ But before Tess could question the comment, he placed a comforting hand in the small of her back and started towards the closest coffee location.

"By the way, I'm Max"

Tess took Max's hand and shook it as she said, "Hi Max. My name is Tess"

_Tbc..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Sorry for the lateness my muse has decided to take a vacation on my vacation. As well as my beta. Thanks for sticking with me on this. It's very appreciated.

**Chapter 8**

Kyle whistled a tune as he strolled around Roswell, bored after only a week home from school. _Maybe a job would be a good way to keep me occupied_, he thought to himself. Suddenly the break he had coveted during the school year no longer seemed like such a huge prize.

It wasn't as if he had absolutely nothing to do, it's just that Kyle did not like the turn of events so far. His plan had been simple. Find Tess. Tell her how much life sucked without her. She'd say how much her life had sucked without him and that'd be it. They'd be together and he'd be getting some.

_Cause Buddha knew how bad Kyle Valenti needed to get some_

But that wasn't the only reason Kyle wanted to be with Tess. He loved her. Knew it the moment he laid eyes on the blonde in grade school. Felt it grow in his heart whenever she fought those mean kids (himself included to be truthful) who called Liz a nerd. Then felt it in another important part of his anatomy when she grew into a mini skirt wearing blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell. And he missed her damnit!

_It's going to be alright Valenti, you have the entire summer to woo Tess Valenti_. It's not like there's anyone else in Roswell he had to fight for her affections. And with a chuckle Kyle took a corner and came to a crashing halt.

For before his eyes was the object of his affections with another man. A man he recognized as being none other than Max Evans.

_Oh shit_

* * *

"Court, I'm telling you this guy was hot. No, not just hot...he was like _hot_ hot. Super hot". Liz exclaimed while lying in bed. 

She could feel Courtney rolling her eyes through the phone, "That I would have to see to believe".

Laughing Liz continued, "I swear I felt time stop when he looked at me. It was surreal" Liz started to fan herself remembering the intense looks from this morning. After finishing breakfast she had searched every square inch of her family diner trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery man. She had almost given into the urge to ask Michael about him but couldn't. Talking to her brother wasn't on her list for things to do right now.

"Hmmmm maybe I should change my plans and arrive a bit early"

Liz fought the urge to yell, "No he's mine!" but caught herself in time. Instead she replied, "You could...but what about my brother?"

"Sly, Parker. I take it you're calling dibs on this guy? He must be special"

Not sure of what to say Liz merely muttered, "He must be" before Courtney once again dominated the conversation with her life in Beverly Hills so far.

There was something special about that guy. It wasn't the way he held her mesmerized or the fact that she could feel his gaze on her backside in every single pore of her body. She'd never felt this way about a member of the opposite sex. Not even Brad the jerk she'd given her virginity too had caused an ounce of emotions within her. Love at first sight? Probably not...lust? Absolutely.

"Liz?"

Oops Liz guiltily returned to the phone call she was having with her best friend. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

Courtney blew out an irritated breathe and said, "Just that my parents were on my case about my grades. They even talked about taking away my" she dramatically gasped on the last words "credit cards".

_You only waste that money on clothes, liquor and cigarettes Court_ Liz couldn't help but think. But feeling like a bad friend Liz decided encouragement was the way to go, "So next year do better. I would suggest going to less parties"

"Whoa, whoa...what's point of going away for college if not to party? I just have to figure out a way to do both, successfully"

"I went out a lot and still managed to party just fine so I don't mind helping you out" It had killed her but she wanted to have fun without sacrificing her grades, and Liz wanted to help. So it surprised her when she heard.

"Not everyone's perfect like you Elizabeth Parker"

"Uh okay" _What was that about?_

Liz's mind was reeling as she faintly listened to Courtney switch back to gossip before she quickly said her good-bye and rolling over to bury her face into her pillow.

Courtney was her best friend. Had been her first and only best friend to be honest and yet there were times that Liz doubted it. Sometimes Courtney would say certain things or act a certain way which would make Liz question her loyalty. She usually brushed them off as ridiculous but the way that Courtney had said 'Perfect' was still etched in her mind. Groaning Liz rolled over with her pillow still attached to her face and attempted to banish the thoughts from her head. Court had her many faults but she was good and kind. She listened and helped Liz come out of her shell. Plus with her stay in Roswell becoming more of an annoyance than she'd ever thought possible this was not something she needed weighing on her mind.

"Liz! Liz?" Tess popped her head in her room as Liz removed the pillow, "Hey Liz. Michael wants us to have family time downstairs tonight. Just the three of us"

Liz groaned again, "Do we have to?"

"Yuppers. Be down in an hour Lizzie"

"Wait!" Liz eyed Tess suspiciously, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I met someone!"

Liz pulled herself up in shock and stared at Tess "Here? In Roswell? What?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later. I'm going to try and catch Alex before his flight here" and with a bounce of her hair Tess was gone leaving her sister in shock and envy.

Liz could not believe it! She had been forced out of her own room and forced to sleep in a closet. And now Tess gets a guy! She was living in a strange and unfair alternative universe. Liz placed the pillow back over her face and screamed into it while falling backwards onto her bed.

* * *

"Alex speaking" 

"Alex you are not going to believe it! I met a guy" came the excited voice of his best friend. He didn't need to see her to know that Tess's cheeks were red with excitement and she was twirling her hair with her spare hand.

"That's great. What's his stats? Make it quick though I'm boarding soon"

"Well his name is Max. He's tall, has dark hair and works out but not too much so he doesn't have that steroid popping look. He studied business and is helping Michael with some plans to expand. We had the best conversation about politics, philosophy and pretty much everything under the sun over coffee"

_Sounds like a winner._ Confused Alex asked, "But what about Kyle? Isn't he home for the summer?"

Sensing her frown, he heard her ask, "What about him?"

"Well I know you guys broke up but it seemed that you still had feelings for King Jock"

"Alex...maybe I do still have some feelings for Kyle but Max is an adult. I can have adult conversations with him and he's more apart of my new world. Can you imagine Kyle's opinion on Kyoto Accord?"

Alex was silent as he mulled over what to say to that. He loved Tess and loved the fact that she had changed from the superficial girl she had been in high school but there were times when she got a bit fanatical about wanting everything around her to match her new stauts as an _intellectual_. As if she was always having to prove something. And it made her a bit of a snob.

"Alex?"

Sighing he said, "I'm happy as long as your happy. But listen I gotta go, I'll see you soon"

"Right. Love ya" Tess replied, with warmth returning to her voice.

"Love you too"

After Alex disconnected, his thoughts returned to the trip home. He had a feeling that something big was waiting for him in Roswell, New Mexico and he couldn't wait.

* * *

To say that Michael Guerin was nervous was an understatement. But if there's one thing he's learned in his years it was that the only way to experience change was to be willing to make it yourself. Which is why he decided tonight would be family night. Just the Guerins, watching movies and eating popcorn like they'd done in the past. He even roped Maria into picking out some girly movies earlier so the girls wouldn't complain. 

Everything was going to be perfect.

This thought wavered a bit as he watched his sisters enter the Guerin's family room. Liz with her eternal frown and Tess preoccupied.

The thought grew about an inch as they sat in silence with Liz and Tess on the couch while he sat in the big chair.

Michael cleared his throat deciding there was no time like the present, "So...how are you?"

"Fine"

"Alive"

"How was your first couple of days home?"

"Memorable"

"What do you think?"

"Uh huh. How about a movie? I have **A Lot Like Love** and **How To Win A Date With Tad Hamilton**"

At this Tess and Liz both broke into smiles. They exclaimed and talked about girl things like how cute Ashton Kutcher was and if he was cuter than Josh Duhmel (which he was). Then they settled down and watched the movies.

_God what crap!_

Michael couldn't believe he was stuck here watching Ashton Kutcher strip and while his sisters swooned and giggled, he felt like blowing his brains out. Literally. He had tried to get into the film in the beginning, hoping to be able to enjoy the family bonding but there was only so much girl he could tolerate.

_Braveheart would have been a better choice, at least there's action there..._

"I'll go and get some popcorn" and Michael left. He was barely inside of the kitchen when he grabbed the phone to call his salvation. "Max, man. You have to save me", he begged shamelessly.

"Michael? What is it? You sound serious." Max asked concerned.

"No time just get to my house ASAP!" and with that he hung up the phone. Michael placed some popcorn into the microwave and stayed hidden in the kitchen waiting for Max.

It wasn't until he heard Tess calling for him, that he sighed and muttered under his breath about women being the death of him and removed the popcorn from the microwave. He'd barely had time to sit down when he heard the sound of the lock turning and the door being thrown open.

The girls stopped watching the movie and turned towards the door with confused expressions,

"Uh who's that?" Liz asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, the image of innocence, "I think it might be my business partner Max, he called about a problem he was having".

Max burst into the room disheveled with his shirt on inside out and his hair sticking up. "Michael! Buddy, you okay-"

Michael cut in before Max ruined everything, "Let's go into the kitchen and discuss the problem you mentioned earlier" and he nodded in the direction of the kitchen hoping Max would follow the act and not say anymore.

"Max?" Tess asked sitting up straight.

"You're name is Max?", Liz asked perking up.

"Uh..." Max began before Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

* * *

Tess frowned as Michael and Max left the room. She had been enjoying herself and felt that Michael's idea of a family only night was going well but Max showing up had seemed to put an end to the evening. And Liz had acted as if she had known Max. _Strange_

"So you know Max?" she asked.

Liz leaned back in the couch and smiled before replying, "I do but I don't. I met him this morning but didn't get his name or anything. Isn't he just the hottest guy you've ever seen?

Tess narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I've been thinking the very same thing since we had coffee together. We clicked"

At this Liz laughed, "You may have clicked over coffee but I'm sure a man like Max has stronger needs than caffeine and political discussions. You're way over your head on this one, sis."

"What? No, you don't stand a chance. If he wanted a girl who was a master at doing keggers than I'm sure you'd be a good choice. But he seems smarter than that."

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Liz asked eyes flashing as she stood up, towering over Tess.

Tess stood up so she and Liz were toe to toe. "Do you think you could beat me?"

Before Liz could respond, Max and Michael returned to the room. Max wearily watching the two sisters while Michael wore a solemn expression on his face. He cleared his throat before announcing, "I'm sorry girls, we have some important business to get to, so i'll call a coat check, uh rain check on this. Night" And he dragged Max out of the room.

Liz and Tess turned back to each other.

"I'll do more than beat you, _little sis_, i'll leave you in the dust" and with a flash of her hair Liz stormed out of the room.

Tess continued standing while watching her sister's retreat. She and Liz had never been in direct competition before because they had always felt that it was destructive to their relationship, so depending on who wanted it most they usually ended any problem that might get out of hand. But this was more than a small problem and she had a feeling Liz wouldn't give up, twin relations or not. Well Tess wasn't giving up easily either.

"I'm afraid it wont be me standing in the dust, Liz" Tess whispered.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **I had not expected for this chapter turn out the way it had. It took me by surprise. It's not as light hearted and fun as I wanted so sorry to those who expected a Tess/Liz tug of war over Max in this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Liz smiled happily as she watched Tess hurry into the kitchen. Poor Tessie had overslept and Liz had won the first round. Tess's face fell when she caught sight of her twin and she narrowed her eyes which brightened Liz's own smile.

"Oversleep, Tess?"

She growled in response.

Liz had won the first battle which had been over spending the morning rush in the kitchen with Max. Both girls had seen the work schedule for the CrashDown and Liz had vowed to herself that she would get there first. It hadn't been that difficult as she was used to getting up early whether it be for school or simply to get some extra study time in. Unlike Tess who was notorious for staying in bed as late as possible. Plus somehow Tess's alarm clock had appeared in Liz's room this morning...

"Tessie" Liz teased "One of our waitresses called in sick so it's great that you came down to help. Isn't it great Max?"

Max turned away from the grill to smile at Tess, "Morning, Tess"

Tess's glare transformed into a smile as she turned from Liz to Max, "Morning, Max"

"I hope you don't mind spending some of your vacation helping us in the diner?"

"No, not at all. I am a helper, plus I just loved working here in high school"

Liz, turned away from the bacon and eggs on the grill, eyebrows raised and fingertip tapping against lips "Really? Because if memory serves correct, I could have sworn that you said you would rather work in the Cheese Factory than be stuck here, trapped in the alien abyss"

Max laughed and Liz smirked at Tess.

"No Liz, I think you have me confused with some one else"

"I don't think so"

"I do"

"Nope, you-"

Tess laughed, cutting her off, "She's wrong"

"Why don't you go and help Michael. Leave Max with me, we're fine"

Tess glared and mouthed "I'll get you for this" to which Liz mouthed, "Buh-Bye"

_Liz 1 Tess 0_

Liz now focused on the task at hand. She watched his profile as he prepared orders, wondering what was so special about him. Usually she wasn't into manipulating and playing dirty for a guy. Liz liked to be in control of all aspects of her life.

But there was this thing about Max that made her want to fight any girl that even looked in his direction. It made her sneak into Tess's room late, last night and steal her alarm clock.

She shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts.

_He's just a guy, nothing more_

"So, Max, what are your hobbies?"

"Sports, working out, spending time with my family and friends, and don't tell anyone but I'm a bit of a science geek too"

"I guess I am too. I'm studying to become a Molecular Biologist"

He nodded, "I remember Micahel mentioning it. That sounds like a lot of hard work"

"It is but I love it. There's nothing like it in the world for me"

"I know what you mean. It's why I went into business. My dad's a lawyer and wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I couldn't imagine working in a suit everyday. I like it here in Roswell, working at the Crash Down. Right now, Michael and I are discussing about whether to expand this chain into other cities and maybe open an alien-themed bar here in town."

Liz had never thought about the family business before and didn't really think that Roswell, of all places, needed more alien-themed _anything_, "Really? You think you two could do it?"

"Yes, I do. So does Michael. We've been going over the business plan and are almost finished"

Liz could see the determination in Max's face and actually started to believe it herself."I never thought about before. I grew up surrounded by aliens and honestly, most of the time I really wanted to be anywhere else. The bar sounds like a good idea, though. About the diners? I'm sure as long as you get the teens eating there, you'll survive"

"Did you spend a lot of time, hanging out at the Crash Down when you were still in high school?" He asked genuinely interested.

Liz shook her head "I actually spent more time waitressing, than hanging out. The popular kids" _Like Tess _"were here all the time"

"And you weren't popular?"

"No, I was more into school work and science. So I was no where near being popular in high school"

She winced at admitting that she'd been a loser and glanced up at Max hoping he didn't pity her. Instead she caught Max looking at her from head to toe and back up again before searching her eyes.

"I can not picture you not being the centre of attention"

She couldn't prevent the blush she felt all over and returned back to the frying food. "People change"

"Some do but I don't think you have"

Liz looked up puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Max finshed up his order and then went to get a snapple. He took a drink before answering, "Well look at you. Your wearing a skirt short enough to be illegal in most states. That top is tight and I'm a guy so I could tell you weren't wearing a bra the second you came downstairs. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you came down here to seduce me. But then you open your mouth and your more Joey Potter than Carmen Electra. I'm confused"

"Confused? As to what?"

"I look at you and think your _that girl. _I know _that girl_, hell I used to date _that girl_ and I don't want to go there again. But I think there's something underneath all of that facade. Someone else..."

Liz could feel a small part of her yearn for him to continue, to know what else he saw in her. She wanted very badly to be that girl he was still figuring out. She wasn't sure if it was being back in Roswell but she was getting a bit tired of looking the mirror at times and feeling as confused as he sounded.

She went to place the next order to be picked up by the window leading to the diner and as she walked back to her spot at the grill, Max turned to grab a plate and then they were touching. Liz looked up as he leaned his head down and Liz thought about how soft his lips looked.

It caused her to lick her lips, as she imagined how they would taste.

Max watched her and something in his eyes changed. They darkened and she couldn't help but get lost in them. They came together and lips fused as bodies pressed against each other.

It was exquisite, amazing, breath-taking and simply the best kiss Liz had ever had. Max started out rough but switched a softer gentle caress, that had Liz melting on the spot.

He pulled away, panting as he said "Go out with me tonight"

Liz opened her mouth, feeling flush and out of breath.

"No"

Max stepped back and drew his hands to his sides. She hurried back to the grill afraid to face him. She was afraid to see the disappointment she could hear in his voice when he said "Okay" and than fell silent.

Liz sneaked small glances at Max and wanted to hit her head against somethig. Why had she said no? He was hot, smart, honest and a great guy. The passion was out of this world and she actually liked him.

But in the back of her mind, Liz was scared. It was ridiculous but she had a feeling the more time she spent with Max Evans the harder she'd fall. She could feel herself wanting to be closer to him and it wasn't for his looks or a stupid competition. There was simply _something_ about Max Evans. And Liz was unsure of what would come out of it. Happily ever after did not exist and "true love" was something people talked about all the time yet who really experienced it?

So she said no

But than Tess would win and she was already jealous picturing her twin out with Max. Holding his hand. Kissing him...

"Max I-"

"It's okay" He snapped

Then turned his back to face her and Liz could feel him close the door, shutting her out.

Leaving her alone.

* * *

Tess was mad. She knew she'd set her alarm to wake her up with enought time to be downstairs before Liz. Yet her alarm hadn't gone off. Instead after she'd woken up an hour and a half late, she couldn't even find the damn thing. And she was positive that she'd left it on her night table next to her bed. 

Which meant...

She turned to the kitchen and could see Max and Liz working.

_No Fair_

Instead Tess had spent her morning working the breakfast rush and after not doing it for a year she was terribly out of shape. Plus now that she was legal, she was being bothered a lot more. Turns out that being jailbait kept a lot of the older men in Roswell at bay.

_Ugh_

At least it was over.

She sighed and cleaned off a deserted table piling up the plates and carrying them into the kitchen. Tess hoped that Liz hadn't gotten a date out of Max yet, she didn't want to lose a chance to be with a guy like Max.

She stepped into the kitchen expecting the worst but it was the opposite, Liz and Max were working far apart from each other. Liz didn't look like she wanted to sink her claws into Max at all.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, I brought some dishes"

Max smiled and Tess's heart raced. "Hey Tess, put them in the sink and I'll wash them"

"Hey, it's no problem, I can wash them", Liz offered.

"No, you can go"

"But there's a lot, it'll be done a lot quicker with the two of us working on it"

"Then Tess will help me"

"What?" Liz asked

_What? _

Max was staring at Liz, and Liz held his gaze but quickly looked away.

He sighed, "Tess doesn't mind helping me right?"

Tess smiled, glad that she still had a chance and placed the dishes in her hand in the sink.

"Sure, not at all. I'm going to get the rest of the dishes. I'll be right back"

Tess left the kitchen, happy to still have a chance. As she was about to enter the kitchen, she stopped at the door, curious as to what was going on.

Max took a step close towards Liz and Tess could swear that the two of them were in thier own worlds.

She was pretty sure Max had just said, "It's up to you"

_What?_

Liz waited a beat while Tess held her breathe.

Liz took a step back and looked away

"I can't" She said, then pulled off her apron and Tess scrambled out of the way so she wouldn't be seen as Liz left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Max went back to the grill and Tess waited, feeling awkward and unsure of pursuing Max. At this moment, she wanted to leave and get as far away from this situation as she possibly could. But that was ridiculous, there was nothing serious going on with Max and Liz.

_It's all in my head_

Tess squared her shoulder and walked to the sink to get rid of the dirty dishes. Max came to stand beside her and as they washed the dishes neither of them spoke. There was only the steady sound of the running water as well as the sound of dishes as they were put to dry.

Tess was nervous. If she were being honest with herself, she wasn't even sure of Max or what she felt for him. Or what ever was going on between her and Liz. Or her and Michael.

_Or you and Kyle_

She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Than she looked up at Max and saw someone who was smart. He was older and looked like some one to depend on. He was someone who could look after her.

_That's what I need_

"Max, you want to go out on a date with me later?" Tess blurted out

Mortified she could only focus on the suds and started rambling.

"I mean it's not a date. Just two friends going out and getting to know each other. An outing, really, not a _date_"

"Sure"

Relieved that she wasn't being rejected, she told herself that this was best for her. She should be happy, she was getting what she wanted.

Instead she felt worse.

_What about Liz?_

Tess wanted to ask about what she'd seen earlier but couldn't. No wouldn't.

She was afraid of the answer. Afraid that her bad feeling was not just a feeling.

She forced a smile and said "Good, tonight then"

* * *

It was time for lunch and Isabelle Evans was restless. She had alternated between crying and feeling pitiful since the phone call from L.A. and she was tired of being stuck in the past. Sick of feeling helpless to her emotions and situations that she couldn't change. As she walked into the Crash Down, she realized she was missing something in her life and now was a better time than any to search for it. 

So she gave her order to the waitress and made plans.

_I need a job_

_I need to volunteer (preferably with children)_

_I need to change my number_

_I need to find a new school_

"Hey Iz"

She looked up to see Michael slip into the booth across from her. She smiled at him, glad to see him in better spirits. He usually didn't deal well if Maria went away. Even for a couple of days.

"When's Maria coming back?" She inquired.

His smile grew, "Today"

"So how are the twins doing?"

He scratched his eyebrow and shrugged, "They're fine. We tried this family thing last night and it kinda bombed"

"Why?"

Michael looked ashamed as he said, "Me"

She tilted her head and looked at him sternly, "You are never going to fix this rift if you don't try"

"Hey I did try. I watched Ashton Kutcher for about an hour"

Isabelle sighed and placed her hand on top of his gently, "Michael you raised them for two important years of their lives. You have to make the extra effort, here."

He pulled his hands back and held them up in defeat, "I'm not the parent here. I can't be mom and dad. I'm just me, Michael. I need something to work with though. I don't know what it is but somethings up with those two. They used to like each other"

"Michael of course they like each other"

"I didn't mean they hated each other but somethings missing. With all three of us"

"I don't-"

The ring of her cell phone interrupted her, she pulled out her purse to find it.

"You get that phone call Iz, I'm going to go pick Maria and Amy up"

She waved good-bye and answered her cell

"Isabelle, speaking"

"Isabelle"

_Not again_

"Denny, I told you not to call me any more"

"And I told _you_ I was not going to give you up so easily"

"So now I'm telling you to fuck off"

Isabelle looked around hoping no one heard her. She grabbed her purse and headed outside. She was mad. Very mad. There was already all the events that happened and now she had to deal with this? And the anger was good, anger meant no tears and Isabelle was damn tired of crying.

"Such bad words. My Isabelle. I love you"

Isabelle laughed bitterly, "You only love yourself. I needed you so mcuh and your weren't there for me. For us"

"I had other obligations"

"Nothing was more important than that. Nothing! Don't call me again, Denny"

And she slammed the phone shut. Isabelle was tired of being the victim. Tired of the feeling sad and tired of going through it all alone. But what were her options.

She could tell Max but she wasn't sure how he'd handle the news.

No. Max was out of the picture.

And Michael already had too much on his plate right now.

Isabelle started walking down a sidewalk.

It was times like these, when she wished she had a close friend. Someone to share this with, so she wouldn't be so alone.

But girls like her, who were built like models, didn't make female friends easily. Girls were more worried that you'd steal their boyfriends so they stayed away.

And guys? Most wanted to do her.

Isabelle had always been alone but this was the first time she yearned for some one to hold her. To listen to her. To love her.

_Yeah, right. Keep wishing._

She thought she'd had that and look what happened...She went looking for her sunglasses and managed to drop her purse spilling the contents onto the ground.

_Great, just great._

Sighing, she went down to her knees grabbing all of her things, stuffing them into her purse.

"Hey, you dropped this"

She looked up and saw her MAC foundation in the hands of a guy she'd never seen before. He offered her a hand, which she was grateful for and helped her up with strength you'd never guess from someone his size.

"Thank you. I wasn't paying attention"

"It's cool"

And he walked past her.

Isabelle watched him go. She'd never had a guy be kind to her without asking for her name and number. She wondered who he was.

And if she'd see him again.

* * *

Maria walked up the stairs of her home with Michael, glad to be back. 

"Hey, I'm going to put Amy to bed for her nap" Michael whispered as he walked past her.

"Okay"

Michael was so good with Amy. He treated her like his own and had since the day he laid eyes on her. It was surprising considering that most guys would run in the opposite direction if they found out the person they were dating had a kid. But not Michael.

She walked into the bathroom and placed both hands palm down on either side of the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep that conversation with Rath out of her head. And she knew she had to tell Michael, it was just the how that was giving her a headache.

Maria knew it needed to be done so she took a deep breathe and swallowed a couple of Tylenol before getting Michael.

She found him in Amy's room, watching her sleep and smiled. She thanked her lucky stars that she was able to come to Roswell and meet Michael. He was the best thing to happen to her, besides Amy.

Not wanting to postpone the inevitable, Maria walked quietly into the room and wrapped an arm around his waist. She whispered, "We need to talk" into his ear and led him out of the room and into theirs.

As soon as he walked in she closed the door.

"Maria, what is it?" Michael asked worried pulling her towards him.

She waited until he was sitting down on their bed to answer "Rath called"

Michael stiffened and muttered a curse. She could feel the anger building in him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"What does he want?"

"His grandfather, found out about Amy and now unless Rath cleans up his image he'll be written out of the will"

"What does he want?" He growled this time.

"To see her and...work out custody"

Michael jumped up "Not in this fucking lifetime!"

"Amy's sleeping! Shhhhh"

"What did you tell him Maria?" He asked.

She looked at him in outrage, "I told him to go to hell. That bastard drove me to an abortion clinic and told me not to call him until the deed was done. I hate him"

That calmed him down some "Good. Okay, so what's his next move"

Maria pulled him to sit down beside her on the bed, knowing he was not going to like what was coming next "He's coming for Amy's birthday so we can 'talk'"

"Tell him no"

"I can't he's Amy's dad"

Michael ground his teeth in annoyance and Maria winced knowing she'd hit a sore soft. She rubbed his hands.

"You're more of a dad than he ever was. She's knows it, too"

He nodded and looked away, lost in thought.

"Maybe we should get married and I can adopt Amy. That way he can't bother us anymore"

Maria looked up in surprise "What?"

"We'll get married"

"No" She said quickly "I want to get married for the right reasons"

They were both caught in a stand-off. She knew Michael would do anything to keep Rath away and out of their lives but she wasn't willing to go that far. Plus Rath came from a lot of money. If he wanted to see Amy, he'll find a way.

Michael sighed and rubbed his face "Fine, we'll just deal with him when he comes". He pulled her close, and as she laid her head against his chest, Maria scolded herself for not being completely honest.

Michael would go after Rath if he knew what Rath really wanted.

Maria as his wife.

Amy at home with them.

A picture perfect family

_What the hell am I going to do?_

TBC...


	10. Author's Note

Hello, I know I've been pretty quiet lately but I'm just letting everyone who's interested in what I've written and what I have yet to write, that I'm having an Author's Chat for the week of Oct. 5th to Oct. 11th. It's taking place over at MediaBlvd on the Majandra Delfino board. Hope to see you there!


End file.
